Love Lost
by McWizardX
Summary: *FIXED* Misty is feeling depressed since her fight one year ago with Ash and they've seperated, and now the two are seriously thinking that they need each other in their lives or else they would . . .


Love Lost  
  
*An error fixed*  
http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html  
http://www.geocities.com/wizard6464/framelovelost.htm  
  
Misty tossed and turned under her sheets. She wanted to go to sleep; she was very tired, but very troubled. Her mix emotions were getting the best of her. Through out the years, she blocked her feelings towards Ash. It has been five years from the day they met. It was a rather strange day; it ended up with her bike being destroyed and her following the young pokemon trainer Ash for a few more years. Now it's been a year since she has seen Ash. She returned home to Cerulean after having a fight with Ash over his attitude. Misty stared at the ceiling of her room and tried not to think about it, but as she couldn't help but see that day when they got into a big fight.  
  
Ash gave a cocky smile to his opponent after knocking out the last pokemon.  
  
Ash: Train harder! I only had to use one of my own to defeat four of yours.  
  
The other person gave Ash a dirty look and walked off. Ash laughed to himself snickering at how strong he has gotten.  
  
Ash: I'm ready to take on the world right now.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes watch from afar. She hated Ash's cocky attitude. His too over confidence was too much to handle. She imagined getting a needle and poking Ash's head with it since it was very puffed up.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, you did well. You're my number one pokemon!  
  
Pikachu nodded and smiled at Ash. Misty also felt jealous over how much attention Ash gave to his pokemon. She wanted some attention herself. In her feelings she loved Ash more than anyone she has ever met. It's just that sometimes Ash can get so annoying she had to calm down first. Her short fuse would one day be the end of her. Ash walked over to Misty and sat down across from her.  
  
Ash: Did you see how Pikachu and me smoked that guy there? It was great!  
  
Misty sighed, there he goes again rambling on how he's the greatest of them all.  
  
Misty: Don't you ever get tired of talking about yourself?  
  
Ash: Oh come' on, your just jealous of my skill. I'm the best pokemon trainer in the world and you know it.  
  
Misty sighed again; she just wished someone could break Ash's pride this time so she didn't have to put up with all this garbage he was spitting out. The two sat there having some refreshments when Gary the great rival of Ash walked in.  
  
Gary: Fancy meeting you here Ash. I didn't think you'd be here to participate in the Poke-Olympics.  
  
Ash: The world must know how good of a trainer I am.  
  
Gary: Really? It's been awhile since we dueled. Why don't I test your skill!  
  
Ash: Fine! Lets go!  
  
Misty was almost glad that Gary come over. Maybe he could put a stop to Ash's ego trip once and for all. To her disappointment, Gary lost to Ash, to make things worst Ash only used one pokemon. She saw Gary battle before; Gary used all his power pokemon against Ash but Ash still won. The battle almost seemed like a joke to Ash.  
  
Gary: . . . I can't believe this . . .  
  
Ash: Go home Gary! Your not match for me anymore!  
  
Gary was upset over his lost but Ash's taunting made it worst. He rubbed it in that Gary would never stand up to Ash anymore and he would be Pallet's number one hero; make that the World's number one hero. Gary became frustrated over Ash's rants that he clenched his fists and was ready to even give Ash a knuckle sandwich.  
  
Ash: Gary the loser, never will ever amount to anything . . .  
  
Ash felt the wind get knocked out of him by a swift gut punch. He kneeled holding his stomach.  
  
Gary: Shut up!  
  
Ash regained his composure within seconds. He rubbed his face and caught his breath.  
  
Ash: You want to fight? Here's a fight!  
  
Ash punched Gary with a right hook and dashed closer to connect with a strong left hook. Gary was on the floor cut from the two bunches. He moaned in pain, Ash did get stronger. He saw Ash looking down at him with a vengeful expression. Ash spat at Gary and started to stump a mud hole into him.  
  
Ash: Go to hell Gary! Don't ever come back!  
  
Misty rushed towards Ash and pulled him away. Gary managed to get up and run away before he got anymore hurt.  
  
Misty: ASH!!! What are you doing? This isn't like you?  
  
Ash: But OUT!! He hit me first!  
  
Misty: But you were going to break him if you kept stomping on him like that!  
  
Ash: So! Gary is an ass! He's always teasing me, taunting me, and always thinking he's better than everyone. I wanted to take him out so he'll never think he's better than me!  
  
Misty: Me! Me! Me! Is that all you ever think about anymore! Ash . . . you've become like Gary . . .  
  
Ash was shocked at Misty's words. Become like Gary, the worst person he could ever want to be and he was turning into him. No, he didn't want that, he denied it. It couldn't be it!  
  
Ash: No . . . I'm not like Gary! I'm better than Gary! Gary is nothing compared to me! I'm not like him! I'm . . .  
  
Ash felt a sharp pain to the side of his cheek. He was kneeling again, this time it was from a quick hard slap from Misty. He couldn't believe it, his own friend, Misty, slapped him. Misty was in shock, she didn't know what she did. She just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to hear the word "me" coming from Ash. Misty stared to cry realizing what she done. Ash got up and turned away from Misty. He felt betrayed, by his best friend too, slapping him.  
  
Ash: I want you to leave me. Don't ever come back.  
  
Misty: Ash . . . I'm sorry I didn't mean to . . .  
  
Ash: JUST GO!!!  
  
The pidgeys that were perched on the branches flew away, startled by the loud sound. Misty was in a bigger shock. The tears just flowed like a waterfall and she just ran away as fast as she could. Her heart was broken, her spirits were dashed, and there was almost nothing more to live for. She just ran, ran as fast as she could away from where it hurts. But no matter how far she ran or how fast, she couldn't escape that haunting feeling in her of a glass heart, shattered into several pieces.  
  
Now Misty realized she couldn't sleep. She even felt her eyes starting to water up with tears. She was in a deep depression for a year since she left Ash. The thought, not being with Ash anymore, it made her feel very lonely. There was a picture of them on her dresser. It was when they were younger and more carefree. There was also Todd and Brock in the picture. They were all laughing and being so happy. How she wished she could go back to those days where things were happier and less sad. She would even put up with Ash's ego trips just as long as she could be with him again. Misty got up from her bed and looked out her window. It was raining, a heavy down pour. Some of the rain fell on her face; maybe she could hide her tears in them.  
  
Ash arrived home, he was soaking wet from the rain. Once inside Pikachu quickly shook off its wet fur and ran up to dry off. Ash took off his jacket and his wet cap.  
  
Ash: Mom I'm home!  
  
There was no reply. He walked into the kitchen expecting to see his mother cooking but instead he saw a note. It read: "Dear Ash. Sorry I couldn't be home to cook dinner. Your aunt Olivia is expecting her second child so I rushed to Cinnabar Islands right away. I'll be gone until the baby is delivered. You know how to take care of yourself since you travel a lot so be sure to keep the house clean at all times. Sorry I couldn't have taken you too but you know how excited everyone is and you often complain about it so I didn't think you'd be interested. I'll call you later to check up on you. Love Mom.  
  
Ash: She's right. I wouldn't have enjoyed, all those relatives saying "gosh how have you grown" and all that, it's frightening.  
  
After having a quick dinner and dessert, Ash tucked Pikachu in its small bed and let the little guy sleep. He battled a lot today, giving Ash a full rich reward of victory. Ash lay down on the couch and turned on the TV. Its not often he gets to be home alone, a good chance to stay up and watch a late night movie. He turned to a channel and watched a drama movie about a couple. The girl died and her spirit has come to haunt her love, as for the guy in the movie, he must find a way to free her spirit. Things has gotten interesting, the guy desperately searches for the answer to set his love's spirit free. He looks over her grave and sets a rose down.  
  
Man: If I could have been there. You wouldn't have died. It's all my fault. ALL MY FAULT!!!!  
  
At that instant the lights went out and all power in the house went dead. Ash was startled and looked around. There must've been a line struck down by the lightning, just as the movie was getting interesting too. He would ask Pikachu to power up everything but he is very tired and probably didn't have even a little static bolt in him.  
  
Ash: Darn it! Guess I'll go make use of the fireplace.  
  
Voice: Aaaaaash.  
  
Ash quickly turned to his side; he looked around him from all angels and got into a fighting stance.  
  
Ash: Who's there?  
  
He carefully listened for the slightest sound. He heard a "clack" sound to his right, he grabbed the metal scoop for the fireplace and threw it in the direction of the sound. He moved closer looking at where he threw it. Lightning shinned for a brief second and he saw only a fallen counter piece from the small stand.  
  
Ash: Guess my imagination is on overdrive. Better start thinking logically about this.  
  
Ash grabbed the scoop and placed it back into the holder. He examined the fireplace and saw that there wasn't a log in.  
  
Ash: Typical.  
  
Usually spare logs are kept in the kitchen's storeroom. Ash got up and went to get one but then he heard the voice again.  
  
Voice: Aaaaash . . .  
  
He inspected the area, nothing around but the darkness. He ignored it thinking it was just the wind and his imagination playing tricks with him. Ash grabbed a spare log and carried it over to the fireplace; there he saw something from the supernatural. It was a glowing figure that appeared to be female.  
  
Ash: Huh!? How'd you get in?  
  
Female: Aaaaaaaaash . . .  
  
The form turned clearer as it approached Ash. Out of fright Ash reached for one of his pokeballs on his belt, but there wasn't any, he had them recharging in the room. He also reached for his pokedex.  
  
Ash: Atleast I must know what pokemon are you. Maybe a Gengar.  
  
Pokedex: No pokemon found.  
  
Ash: Damn is this thing on the frits!  
  
Ash backed off a bit, freaked out at the ghostly figure heading straight for him. As soon as it got close enough and Ash had nowhere else to go, the only thing Ash could do is stare right at it trying to think of a method to get upstairs and get his pokemon. He waited but something strange changed with the ghost. Its form was finally reached a familiar look.  
  
Ash: M . . . Misty?  
  
Misty: Yes. It's me.  
  
Ash: How the hell did you get in here? And what's with this ghost thing?  
  
The ghost got closer to Ash and looked him right into the eyes. Ash felt a bit frightened, some how seeing the ghost and through its transparency the darkness of his house was very terrifying.  
  
Misty: Ash. I'm dying.  
  
Ash: Dying?  
  
It didn't make any sense at all. Misty is right before him, he sees her, maybe a ghost and yet the ghost says she's dying? Doesn't make sense!  
  
Ash: How are you dying?  
  
Misty: I'm dying of heartache . . . save me Ash . . . save me . . .  
  
The glow started to dim and fade away into the night. Ash moved towards it trying to touch the ghost. His hand went right threw her just as she disappeared before him. He looked down and saw some drops of water, no it wasn't water . . . it was tears. His surroundings suddenly changed around him. He saw himself looking down at a grave that read, My Beloved Ash . . . MISTY!!  
  
Ash: WHAT THE F F . . . NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Ash woke up in his couch. He jumped up in a cold sweat. The lights were on and the TV displaying static.  
  
Ash: It was a dream. All of it was just a dream.  
  
Ash sat up and sorted his thoughts. What did that mean? Was it just the food he ate that caused such a dream or is it really connected to something. He also wondered if a haunter was around playing dream games with him. It spooked him out; Misty was the key to this. Misty, someone he hadn't seen in a year since that faithful day. He cursed to himself knowing how stupid it was to get all upset for Misty slapping him. In fact she slapped him plenty of times but none hurt more than the slap she gave him on that day. He sighed out thinking about how dumb it was to tell Misty to leave. Ever since then he had never felt the same. He no longer had all the full thrills of winning his pokemon battles and achieving his goal in life. None of that ever mattered as much; it was just all something to do rather than inspiration. Misty was the one that gave him inspiration. Through all the insults and cheers too, Misty always was by his side through everything. Now, a full year had gone by with them apart and everything just doesn't seem right. Sure Ash doesn't need any coaching or advice anymore, his skills are like instinct, he could achieve his goal and be a pokemon master if he really pushed it. But he didn't feel like going there yet, he just lost his spark on being a master so rather than doing anything truly productive, he just travels around and whatever trainer wishes to battle him, he would battle and that was basically it.  
  
Ash: Misty, I really miss you.  
  
The only thing preventing Ash from heading into Cerulean City would be his pride. He told Misty to leave him and he couldn't see himself crawling back to her and what's worst, what if she didn't want to take him back. He'd never ever live it up and never feel whole ever again.  
  
Ash: Misty . . . my other half maybe?  
  
Yeah Ash thought of Misty being his other half, without her he could never feel right. He reasoned to himself about how conflict can bring people closer or farther apart. He also remembers what Danny once told him and Misty, "You always hurt the one you love."  
  
Ash: That would be some big time hurting.  
  
Then there was Rudy, the one guy that ever treated Misty like a queen. He'd give anything to be with Misty but Misty chooses Ash over Rudy. Why was beyond Ash's logical reasoning at the time but he knew Misty liked him but he just didn't know how much. Feelings, pent up inside for years, never expressing them but only showing mild interest in each other was probably what caused such frustration in the two. The irony, Misty could have stayed with someone who would have treated her right, treated her with all the love and respect she could ever get and yet she stayed with Ash until that one day with that fight. It wouldn't be too shocking if Misty would be living with Rudy right now seeing how Ash yelled at her, broke her heart, and said never wanted to see her again.  
  
Ash: Damn! Damn! Damn! I can't take this anymore!  
  
Ash stood up and headed up into his room. He reached for a spare jacket and cap and also grabbed a raincoat and umbrella. After fully dressed he looked down at Pikachu and covered it up with the falling blanket.  
  
Ash: I'll be back Pikachu. Don't worry about me. I have some personal business I have to take care of.  
  
Ash left a note on the door of his room, left the pokemon food storage room open, and he left immediately heading straight for Cerulean City.  
  
Misty was back in her bed having a dream. She dreamt that she was in a nice house and she was in an apron. Things seemed very peaceful as she prepared lunch for her family. She could hear her daughter and son playing a game in the living room. Once the rice was cooked and the chicken to a nice golden brown and juicy, totally mouth watering, she placed that on a dish and placed it in the dinning room table. She placed the rice, the salad, and a pitcher of juice. She walked into the living room she gave a hauler to her family,  
  
Misty: Everyone, lunch is ready!  
  
Her two children stopped their playing, rushed over to the dinning table, and sat down. Misty awaited her for her husband who was just climbing down the stairs and approaching the kitchen.  
  
Misty: Lunch is ready Rudy dear.  
  
Rudy smiled at her and sat down at his sit. Misty looked around her, a loving husband and two kids, a daughter and a son, a nice house, and a peaceful life. All she could ever want. Then she heard a voice echoing through her head.  
  
Ash: Miiiiiiiisty . . . Miiiiiiiiisty . . .  
  
Misty: Ash! It's Ash?  
  
Rudy and his two kids looked at Misty.  
  
Rudy: Is something the matter dear?  
  
Misty: I hear Ash's voice.  
  
Ash: Miiiiiiiisty, I'm coming . . .  
  
Misty: Ash! Where are you?  
  
Rudy and his children approached the troubled Misty.  
  
Rudy: Are you okay hun, we don't hear anything.  
  
Misty: Its Ash I hear Ash!!  
  
Misty turned towards Rudy and suddenly she felt a fright. Rudy was starting to change right before her eyes. He changed from a human to a deformed looking monster. She looked at her children, they also turned into strange looking deform monsters. Misty was terrified, she quickly ran away from them but they chased her into the living room. They were getting closer, and closer to her, she screamed out in terror. The front door opened, a dark silhouetted figure approached the monsters and started to slice them up with just bare hands. The monsters were defeated and the dark silhouetted figure turned to Misty. The light shinned a bit right at shadow and there revealed Ash.  
  
Misty: Ash?  
  
Suddenly she saw Ash getting farther and farther away from her. She reached out towards him.  
  
Misty: No wait, don't go! Ash!!!  
  
Misty woke up in her bed in a cold sweat. Her bed pillows were damp from the sweat and tears she made. She was crying while she was awake and having cold sweaty nightmares when she was asleep. It was morning however she felt very tired and sluggish. Another worthless day of being alive.  
  
Ash stopped by a near tree and leaned against it. He had been running as fast as he could try to get to Cerulean City as fast as he could. He had to catch his breath before trying to run and reach Misty before it was too late. He regretted that it took him a whole year to figure it all out, his logic was kicking him for only now running towards Misty thinking its too late.  
  
Ash: Never again. Never will I want to be apart from Misty.  
  
There was no time to even catch his breath, he quickly ran towards Cerulean once again.  
  
Misty didn't feel like eating breakfast. She was too depressed to eat anything. All her strength was sapped out of her, she could barely move around. Without realizing her lack of strength, she attended to her chores around the house. Her sisters had their own plans. One had to work at the Gym making sure the water was clean and everything was in order. The second was tending to the house chores inside. The third was doing the financial duties of the family. And Misty's normal chores were to take care of the yard outside and also water the plants and make sure the garden was weed free. Her sisters saw her sluggish movements and assumed she was sick and said they were going to take care of her chores but no she insisted on doing it on her own. She wasn't really sick, just sad.  
  
Misty raked the leaves outside the house. There were no clouds in the sky; all had passed the previous night when it rained. The sun shinned down hard on Misty; she was perspiring from the heat.  
  
Misty: Its hot today . . .  
  
She continued to rake the leaves, still thinking about problems and about her dreams. Little did she know that she was about to be in a serious health trouble.  
  
Ash continued to run down to Cerulean City as fast as he could. He managed to get to the city boarders and now it was just to get to Misty's house. As he got closer he realized he didn't know exactly what was he going to say to Misty. They hadn't seen each other for a long time and he would just suddenly appear. Ash has his motivation but he lacks words. What if Misty still hated him from one year ago, that would seriously hurt him but he was willing to take that gamble, after all, he was the one that hurt Misty first. As he approached closer and closer, the Cerulean Gym was visible in sight, Misty's house was directly next to it.  
  
Ash: Almost there . . . I feel like my legs are going to break off.  
  
As he got closer to the house he saw the orange haired girl he wanted to talk to raking up the leaves. He got closer to her, yeah he could feel his want to push him further on getting there quicker. Just as he was half a block away she saw the orange haired girl collapse right before his eyes. A frightening thought came back to his mind about seeing Misty's grave. He pushed himself to run as fast as he could to see what happened to Misty. As he ran he called out her name. Her sisters arrived before Ash did and checked on Misty.  
  
Daisy: What happened!? She just fainted?  
  
Lily: Call an ambulance right away!  
  
Daisy: Poor thing . . . she could have dehydrated herself.  
  
Ash arrived at the scene looking down at the fallen Misty.  
  
Ash: God am I too late?  
  
The two sisters looked at him.  
  
Daisy: Hey it's Ash! What are you doing here?  
  
Lily: I thought you were journeying on your own.  
  
Ash had no time to deal with such trivial matters. Misty was on the ground lying unconscious or his worst fear, dead on the green grass. He kneeled over to her and looked at her face. He could tell from that look that Misty was thinking about him. It was a sad depressed expression and he felt so guilty for it.  
  
Ash: I'm such a stupid fool for even saying such idiotic things to you Misty. I wish, I wish I never had said any of those one year ago. Now, look what's happening. Damn I'd give away all my stinking Pokemon Trophies and awards just to have you back. I know I had been acting like a jerk and I'll change if you just give me one MORE CHANCE!!!  
  
Ash's eyes watered up in tears, they flowed down to the grass near Misty. He took her head and placed it on his lap. He brushed his hand on her smooth face realizing how soft and gentle she was. His tears were now falling directly on her. Ash wanted everything the way it once was, being the two of them again.  
  
Ash: I want everything back to normal again . . . its because I love you.  
  
Ash moved down towards Misty and kissed her on the lips with tears continuously flow down right onto her face.  
  
Misty started to show signs of life. She moved her arms, grabbed onto Ash's head, and kissed back at him. She never felt such a sweet feeling in all her life. Such a sweet pleasant feeling she couldn't help but be trapped forever in it. All her inner sorrows and depression washed away. The forever feeling kiss soon parted and she regained her vision. She knew what had happened before she even got her vision back but seeing is believing that this was no mere dream. It wasn't a dream, no dream could feel this good and this real. There was Ash looking down at her, looking really concern but also happy.  
  
Misty: Ash? Ash? Ash!!  
  
Ash: Misty? You're alive! YOU'RE ALIVE!!  
  
Ash kissed Misty again, a deeper more joyful kiss. They kissed on until the ambulance arrived. Misty did suffer from dehydration and was at the brink of dying but her will to live when she felt Ash's kiss made her better.  
  
Misty arrived back home from the hospital the day after. She only wanted to get a few things for her travels. Ash waited outside her house patiently. After Misty got all her things she exited her room and headed straight out but her sister Daisy stopped her.  
  
Daisy: We're gonna miss you again Misty but you must follow your heart.  
  
Misty: I'll miss you all too.  
  
They hugged, after Misty was on the way out.  
  
Daisy: The others are gonna be upset that they'll have to take turns raking and tending to the garden.  
  
Misty: Tough!  
  
The two giggled and Misty said her final farewell. She was outside and saw Ash looking at the orange sky as the sun was setting. Misty greeted Ash with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Misty: Hiya Ash.  
  
Ash: Hi. So shall we get going?  
  
Misty: Yup! I bet all your pokemon are wondering about you.  
  
Ash: Let them wonder. They'll be happy to see you again.  
  
Misty: Yup, I miss Pikachu. What about your mom?  
  
Ash: What about her?  
  
Misty: Is she going to wonder?  
  
Ash: About what?  
  
Misty: How much money you spent with this engagement ring right?  
  
Ash: Let her worry, for now its just you and me . . . forever.  
  
Misty kissed Ash one more time as they walked hand in hand towards the sunset heading straight for Pallet Town, a once love lost, found again.  
  
I AM THE WIND  
Just like the wind,  
I've always been  
Drifting high up in the sky that never ends  
Through thick and thin,  
I always win  
'Cause I would fight both life and death to save a friend  
  
I face my destiny every day I live  
And the best in me is all I have to give  
  
Just like the sun (Just like the sun)  
When my day's done  
Sometimes I don't like the person I've become  
Is the enemy within a thousand men?  
Should I walk the path if my world's so dead ahead?  
  
Is someone testing me every day I live?  
Well, the best in me is all I have to give  
  
I can pretend (I can pretend)  
I am the wind (I am the wind)  
And I don't know if I will pass this way again  
All things must end  
Goodbye, my friend  
Think of me when you see the sun or feel the wind  
  
I am the wind,  
I am the sun  
And one day we'll all be one  



End file.
